Object scanning can serve to convert a plurality of two-dimensional (2D) images of an object into a three-dimensional (3D) computationally-described model. One particular object scanning technique makes use of feature points on the object in order to determine how to combine the multiple 2D images into the 3D model. However, in some cases applications of this technique may be sub-optimal because objects without sufficient detail may be difficult to scan.